Mental
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: Hidden in the depth of shield HQ was a room that not even the avengers have access to or should know about for that matter. But since Tony finds out and drags the whole team on an excursion that will change their life, especially when they meet the room's only occupant Harry, the only person in the world capable of controlling any piece of technology in the blink of an eye. SLASH.


Hidden in the depth of shield HQ was a room that not even the avengers have access to or should know about for that matter. But since Tony is Tony, he finds out and drags the whole team on an excursion that will change their life, especially when they meet the room's only occupant Harry, the only person in the world capable of connecting mentally to any database in the blink of the eye.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In retrospective, everything was Tony's fault.

Ok, maybe not everything, but if Tony hadn't tried to hack in to SHIELD's database in the first place, none of what would follow would have happened and the Avengers would have continued to live on blissfully ignorant of the dark secret SHIELD had kept hidden for nearly a century. But since that isn't the case here, it is useless to dwell in the "what if's" and "maybe's".

It all started when Tony decided that a great way to cure his boredom while his lab is being fumigated – how the bugs managed to get in was a mystery not Tony could solve – would be to try out SHIELD's new defense system by trying to hack in to their mainframe once more. Bruce, who was tasked to babysit Tony because everyone on the Avengers knew just how dangerous Tony was when confronted with boredom, was immediately against the idea. But since Tony was Tony and Fury was out of town with Coulson to some meeting on the other side of the planet, a simple "no Tony" wasn't going to stop him from doing it. So Bruce called in reinforcements, namely in the form of Steve, Clint and Natasha – Thor was absent for the moment, to help him convince Tony that it was a bad idea. However, even Steve's "I'm a captain" voice didn't work and unless they knocked Tony out for the remainder of the day, nothing was going to stop him.

"Fine," Steve groaned, flopping down in to a chair, resignation oozing from every pore of his body, "But when Fury asks, tell him I tried to stop you."

"Of course I will," Tony chirped even as he cracked his knuckles to get himself ready to hack.

SHIELD's new security system was rather impressive and from what Tony can see their database has also grown in size. But Tony was a Stark and there was no computer system advanced enough to stop him from getting in. And with the help of a reluctant Jarvis – why had he thought it a good idea to give his AI a personality was beyond him – he managed under an hour to barrow through the many firewalls protecting the data from outside interference.

"Tada," he said proudly, gesturing to his screen where all SHIELD's secret were left bare for him to look. "I'm so good at this."

"Why can't you ever use your genius for good?" Steve groaned, passing a hand through his hair.

Tony ignored him as he started clicking open files and videos. Some infomration were interesting, others less but none of them actually made him stop short and stare. After 15 minutes of mindless clicking, Tony fell upon what looked like blueprints of the building.

"Hey, this is cool," he tells the team, pointing to the map, "Isn't it cool? Here we have the meeting room, the main kitchen, the reception and the-" he stopped short, narrowed his eyes and stared.

"What's wrong Tony?" Steve asked, almost afraid to know.

"No, it's nothing," Tony said too quickly and his gaze hadn't left the map.

"What?" Bruce asked, taking a look as well, "Huh…"

"Bruce, can you tell the class what is going on?"

"It's just; I'm not an architect or anything but the design of the building is a little bit off. From the blueprints, it is obvious the architect wanted a symmetrical design and yet the dimensions of the room ruin all his hard work."

"I think," Tony smirked, tapping the screen with his finger, "There's something hidden in there; something that SHIELD doesn't want for us to find so they hadn't put it on the blueprint. And we are going to find it."

* * *

TBC.

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I just had this idea today and I wanted to put it out there to see if people are interested. I already have an idea for the next chapter so if the response is positive, I'll get that out soon. Thanks.


End file.
